Dining Out
by spark4451
Summary: Blaine is roped into dinner with the daughter of his fathers business partner. Thank god their waiter is there to keep him occupied.


**A/N: **Hey! I know I should be working on WYHMH but, I've been super busy this week. This little fic actually kinda popped into my head during Chemistry the other day and wouldn't leave. Really, just some plotless smut, because I need some smut practice...So, here you go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee...Hey Santa?

0o0o0o0o0o

Blaine really hated his father. Like _really hated _him. The sad thing is, his dad probably hated him too. That's why people always took a few steps back whenever they were in the same room. Much like they were right now. His father was sitting in a chair, on the other side of the table, next to some new business partner of his. While Blaine sat next to said business partners daughter, who had a little bit of tissue peeking out of her bra. _Jesus if you're going to stuff your bra, at least do it right._

"So, Blaine. Where do you go to school." she asked, leaning in a little to close for comfort. Blaine scooted over a tad, making it easier for a quick escape to the bathroom if needed.

"Dalton Academy." he replied, shooting a small smile towards her. Maybe if he tried to be friendly, she'd back off a little. Boy was he wrong.

"Oh really? Well, I've always loved a boy in uniform." And, just as Blaine was about to reply, _"Yeah. I do too." _just to make his father mad, someone walked up to the table.

"Hi! My name is Kurt and, I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you out with something to drink?" Blaine turned, glad to have an excuse to not talk to Alice. _Oh yeah...that's her name. _Upon seeing their waiter, Blaine had to hold in a gasp. This boy was fucking beautiful. His body was long and lean, and his skin was the color of those dolls his mother used to collect. His eyes were so beautiful that naming them one color wouldn't do them justice. And, his har was styled perfectly, looking soft and ready to be tousled.

"Yes, I'll have a coke." Alice said, from behind him, and oh shit there were other people there. Looking away from their waiter, _Kurt...what a pretty name_, Blaine glanced at the menu.

"I'll just have a water." Blaine said, looking back up at Kurt. He took one more quick look over of their waiters body, hoping no one caught on to what he was doing. Alice snaked her arm through his, almost possesivly, once she saw Kurt smile down at Blaine. _Oh my god he just smiled at me! What do I do?...Alice needs to cut her nails. _Trying to pry his arm out of Alice's death grip, Blaine smiled back at Kurt.

"Well, I'll go get your drinks." Kurt said, walking away from the table. Hips really shouldn't move like that.

"So! Blaine! Do you have a girlfriend?" Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurts ass to look at Alice. She released the python grip on his arm once Kurt had left, but she didn't move it. Sighing, Blaine glanced at his father, who gave him a stern look saying _"Don't fuck this up kid. You ruin enough for me"_.

"Uh no Alice, I don't. I go to an all boys school and, I'm usually to busy for a relationship." _Good Blaine...maybe now she'll calm down. _

"Well that's to bad. It must get boring hanging out with all of those boys all the time." Blaine had to hold in a giggle because, hell no it was far from boring. He's a gay male teenager, he lives in a dorm, he attends an all boys school. Do the fucking math.

Kurt flounced back up to their table, and handed them each their drinks. Smiling at everyone but, taking a second longer to look at him. Blaine went to take the glass of water from Kurt, letting their fingers touch. A shock of electricity seemed to course through him and, he locked eyes with their waiter. Kurt was looking back at him, a hint of a smirk on his face, as he pulled out his notepad. Once again Blaine felt Alices nails return to their place in his arm, and he flinched, breaking eye contact with Kurt.

As everyone ordered, Blaine took the time to examine as much of Kurt as he could out of his peripheral vision. Occasially glanceing over at Alice, to keep her at bay. Once everyone was done ordering, Kurt grabbed their menus. His hands brushing against Blaine's again, but he walked away before they could make any form of eye communication.

He watched as Kurt stopped to talk to another waiter, a young man with obviously dyed blonde hair, and gesture in the direction of their table. Alice was trying to grab his attention but, he really could care less right now. His dad could yell at him later, right now he had to figure out what Kurt was doing.

_Oh fuck...what if his shift is over? _Blaine really couldn't handle Alice the rest of the night if he didn't have their hot waiter to look forward to. The blonde guy flashed a quick smile at Kurt and nodded, walking away towards the kitchen. Kurt looked over at Blaine for a split second, so fast that Blaine's surprised he didn't miss it. Kurt turned around, and _fucking strutted _into the mens bathroom.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Blaine said before he could stop himself. Quickly scooting out of the booth, Blaine walked in the direction of the bathroom. Trying to slow himself down so he didn't cause any suspicion. Swinging open the door, Blaine saw Kurt leaning over the sink and looking into the mirror. He watched as Kurt caught his eye in the mirror, smirked at him, and turned around.

"Hi" was all Blaine heard before he raced over to the counter and smashed his lips with Kurts. The kiss was fast, and so fucking hot. Hands were grabbing everywhere, pulling at different articles of clothing, tugging at patches of hair. Kurt broke the kiss, his chest heaving, and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Go lock the door." Blaine must have some hidden super powers because, the speed in which he left the counter to lock the door and returned was not at all humanly possible.

Slamming their mouths back together and grabbing Kurt ass, Blaine hoisted him up onto the counter. Kurt let out a breathy moan that turned into an adorable little squeak.

"Oh god." he sighed running his hands under Blaine's shirt, feeling the bare skin. Kurt reattatched their lips and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Hopping off of the counter, Kurt dropped to his knees and began unbuttoning Blaine's jeans.

"Holy fuck, _Kurt" _Blaine moaned, reaching down to grab Kurt's hair. It wasn't long before he felt himself being engulfed by Kurt's mouth.

"FUCK" Blaine cried, because holy shit Kurt's tongue should be illegal. Hell, Kurt should be illegal. He felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Kurt's throat and he couldn't hold back. Blaine began thrusting into his mouth, and tightening his grip on Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned and hummed around him, sending pleasure all throughout his body. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar sensation of his stomach tightening. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder, giving him a heads up that he wasn't going to last long.

Blaine bit his lip to keep as quiet as possible, lord knows what would happen if his father heard what was going on. Blaine felt his teeth break skin as he came into Kurt's mouth, moving one hand to the sink behind him, to keep from falling. His chest was heaving, and he brought his hand up to his lips to asses the damage. The cut wasn't that deep but, he needed to come up with an explanation before he went back out to the table.

Kurt tucked him back into his pants, and stood up from the floor. Blaine watched as Kurt examined himself in the mirror, and adjusted his clothes and hair. In hopes of looking somewhat decsent before going back out to work.

"That was fun." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine through the mirror. Blaine smiled back, and pushed himself off the counter. He looked at himself in the mirror, and straightened out his clothes. They stood their in a sort of, awkward silence for a few seconds.

"My name's Blaine." He said, hoping to ease some of the silence. Kurt smiled at him again.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt said, chuckling a little. He did one more take in the mirror, making sure he was presentable, and headed for the door.

"Wait!..Is that...is that it?" Kurt shrugged, a hint of a smirk still on his face, as he unlocked the door and left the bathroom. Blaine sighed, and walked out himself. He saw the blonde guy from earlier at his table, setting everyones food down. Blaine slipped back into the booth and smiled at Alice.

"Blaine! Are you okay? You were in there for a while." she said, looking concerned. Blaine simply nodded, and began eating his food. He felt his phone buzz and reached into his pocket to pull it out. A little slip of paper slipped out with it, and Blaine caught it before it hit the ground. Confused, Blaine unfolded it, and read what it said. A smile spread across his face as he did.

_Kurt Hummel_

_419-555-0172 :)_

**Well there it is! First time writing smut, so I hope I didn't do to bad.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
